Avalon Rookwood
Avalon "Av" Lois Ignatia Wilde-Hartley-Rookwood (1942-) is the eldest child of Pellinore and Rhiannon Wilde and the wife of Augustus Rookwood. She is the mother of Lauren, Zelda, and Renata Hartley and Aiden and Lisette Rookwood. She is the owner and proprietor of Avalon's Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Early life Avalon Wilde was born on March 1, 1942 to Pellinore Wilde and his wife Rhiannon De Changy near Dublin, Ireland. Avalon was their only child for the first fifteen years of her life, and she was rather lonely in her youth without brothers or sisters to keep her company. When she was twelve, her cousin Lucius was born, and her parents hoped the two would become close. The two became closer to siblings than cousins, which included a fair bit of bickering but a good relationship overall. Avalon's brother Tristan was born when she was fifteen, and her sister Guinevere followed three years later. Hogwarts and first marriage She embraced her education at Hogwarts, taking a particular liking to potions, for which she had an exceptional natural talent. She took to brewing potions outside of class, working in magic far more advanced than her peers dared to try, which led to quite a few mishaps but also allowed her to become adept at devising her own concoctions. Shortly after Hogwarts, she married Richard Hartley, whom she had been dating since their fifth year. The pair opened a shop at the junction of Diagon and Knockturn Alley, which Richard insisted they name for her- "Avalon's Apothecary." Avalon was 24 when the couple's first daughter- Lauren- was born. The family lived happily until 1970, by which time another daughter (Zelda) had been born and Avalon was pregnant with a third child (Renata). Richard was killed in a fire at the Daily Prophet, where he worked. Avalon was traumatized and despondent, and she rapidly developed a paralyzing fear of death. She began to take anti-aging potions in the hopes of prolonging her own demise. Of her children, only Lauren was old enough to remember Richard's death, and Avalon's fear of death rubbed off on her eldest child, who began taking the potions herself as soon as her mother permitted, which was after Lauren's graduation from Hogwarts. Spain and Augustus While her girls were still young, Avalon decided to get away from the shop and the painful memories associated with it, and the four of them moved to Barcelona, Spain. It was there that Avalon met Augustus Rookwood, with whom she fell immediately and powerfully in love. Augustus was in the Muggle Navy, which tore him away from her after much too short a time. Despondent, she returned to the UK with her children. After Augustus's time in the Navy, he returned to Barcelona to find her, but she had already gone. He went after her, and the two were reunited. They were married and had two children of their own, Aiden and Lisette. The time Avalon has spent with Augustus has been the happiest of her life, and she was devastated when he was sentenced to life in Azkaban after the First Wizarding War. She visited him as often as she was permitted, and when he escaped in 1996, she was thrilled, though his time in prison had taken its toll on him. He was returned to Azkaban after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and Avalon became quiet and withdrawn, feeling her brief return to happiness had been a cruel joke played on her by the higher powers. When Augustus was again freed, Avalon became fiercely protective and terribly afraid of losing him again, and she worries constantly for his safety. She continues to run her shop in London and tries to stay out of the way of the war, but that's difficult, with a Death Eater for a husband. Category:De Changy Family Category:Wilde Family Category:Rookwood Family Category:Hartley Family Category:Neutral Category:Death Eater Supporters